The principle objective of the 2005 Carbohydrates Gordon Conference is to bring together scientists, ranging from established investigators to graduate students, to present and discuss the most recent advances in the field of complex carbohydrate chemistry and biology. Several sessions will deal with technology development whereas others will focus on improving the understanding of the biological properties of complex carbohydrates at a molecular level. New methods that can control or interfere with the biology of saccharides will also be discussed. The following major topics will be covered: 1. New synthetic methods for the synthesis of complex oligosaccharides. 2. New directions in the target synthesis of complex oligosaccharides and glycoconjugates. 3. The design, synthesis and biological evaluation of inhibitors of carbohydrate processing enzymes. 4. Genomics, proteomics and the new era of glycomics. 5. Carbohydrate bioengineering. 6. Structural studies of oligosaccharides and carbohydrate binding proteins. 7. Complex carbohydrates and microbes. 8. Glycoproteins and glycopeptides. 9. Molecular scaffolds and multivalent interactions. 10. Recognition of carbohydrates by artificial receptors. 11. Industrial applications of complex oligosaccharides and glycoconjugates.